Life with You
by torib0o
Summary: Derek, Emily, and Sam are in college starting their lives together. What happens when Emily begin questioning her relationship with Derek and begins looking elsewhere for love. Slight OOC, Drama, Romance, Humor, Fluff, WAFF. Derek/Emily/Sam


A/N: Hello, 'Life with Derek' fans! I'm stepping into unchartered territory here in SO many ways.

This is actually a fic requested by my best friend and yeah, it's one of his OTPs, I guess.

The pairing here is Sam/Emily/Derek and at some point, there will be some slash, so if you're not into that…I guess I'm sorry?

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Life with Derek' or any of the canon characters.

--

It was a cool day in November as Derek shuffled through his apartment, a yawn crawling from his mouth as he made his way into the kitchen and knocked things around in the refrigerator as he looked for some form of sustenance and sighed when he remembered forlornly that it was his turn to do the grocery shopping that week.

He looked out the window to the rainy city and smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist and turning, he gave the gorgeous creature in his arms a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

It wasn't long after college started that Casey realized how unhappy she was there and went back home to collect her thoughts and take stock of her being and Derek couldn't help but feel bad for her because she was finally back where she wanted to be, back in Toronto.

Their second year in school, Derek, Emily, and Sam found a relatively cheap, two bedroom apartment and the three had made it their own the past few months and were living together happily, all going well in life. In school, Emily was a French major, looking to take up education later, Sam double majored in English literature and psychology, and Derek recently decided to switch from accounting to music history and though the classes weren't easy, they were things that each of them enjoyed wholeheartedly.

Life wasn't easy and at times, money was hard to come by but all of them were happy with the status quo and if that wasn't what mattered, then nothing else did.

"What're you doing?" she asked as she rested her head against his chest.

Still sleepy, Derek didn't think out his answer. "I was looking for food but there's none in the 'fridge." He jolted a bit when Emily snapped the elastic of his boxers and looked down to find her smirking both deviously and disappointedly.

"Forget to go shopping again?" He shrugged rather sheepishly and she sighed as she shook her head. "Derek, it's a simple rotation; you, me, then Sam and repeat the cycle. Why can't you remember that?"

"Come on, Emmie, I just forget sometimes." She looked back to him at his sweet, quiet tone and melted instantly when his warm, brown eyes met hers.

"Ok," she said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But we have to go shopping now."

He smiled brightly and leaned down to press his lips to hers. "That's fine."

--

Emily watched as Derek maneuvered around the kitchen and smiled softly. She'd wanted to be with him for so many years and now, she could hardly believe that they'd been together for as long as they had. _'A dream come true.' _She thought happily.

"Hungry, Em?"

She looked up and found Derek presenting her with a plate of food and she couldn't help but smile at the gesture as she nodded and pursed her lips, releasing a content sound as Derek's lips smacked against hers.

"God, I'm exhausted!" Derek and Emily broke apart at the exclamation and the sound of the door slamming. "Those kids try so hard and I'm glad they appreciate the music, but, it's so tiring sometimes." He groused in the most mild way possible. "Hey, is that food I smell?"

Derek laughed outright as Sam perked up and set a plate on the table before his friend. "Way to be upset, man."

Sam smiled as he scooped a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "Not so badly, really." He said around the eggs. "Just tiring."

Emily rolled her eyes in good nature. "Do you ever complain, Sam?"

"What for? Life's too short to be unhappy."

At that, she looked at him and tilted her head. She'd heard the phrase before but never from someone as mellow and relaxed as Sam. As he sat there, eating eggs and lean bacon slices, she had to wonder about his calm nature. Initially, the blond had been rather adamant, in a passive aggressive way, about not eating bacon with such low fat content, but, over time had just taken her suggestion. It puzzled her, he simply ate it; no complaints, no sighs, no harsh glances, simply taking her decision as though they'd compromised. Derek, however,-

"God, Em, this bacon taste like _shit_, I can hardly chew it; swear it feels like I chipped a filling."

Derek hadn't stopped complaining in the three months since they've made the change.

"Since when do you have fillings?"

"Derek, baby, it's good for you; don't you want to be healthy?"

"I could be equally healthy after exercising."

"Not with all of your clogged arteries."

"Every single one of them."

"Crisse," she swore under her breath, Derek was so difficult to deal with at times. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai…"

"What are you saying?" he asked with the slightest edge to his voice.

"Are you two really arguing about bacon? You're like an old married couple."

Both of them looked at Sam sharply before looking back to each other, each holding a slight glare before they broke out in rapturous laughter. It was true, at times, it seemed as though Derek and Emily had been married for fifty years rather than the three they'd been dating but those times were few and far between.

Emily shook her head as she laughed at the ridiculousness of the moment, though as she leaned back in her chair and caught movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked over to find Sam's plate completely empty as the blond stood to wash his plate.

"Finished?" Sam asked her as he passed and she nodded before he took her plate and moved on to Derek. "You done?"

"Yup."

And as she looked at Derek's plate, she couldn't help but roll her at eyes at the only piece of food remaining. Bacon.

--

End chapter 1

The chapters will get longer, this one was only short because it's the first one.

So, how're you liking it so far?

Reviews = love.....and constructive criticism.

**CHECK THE UPDATE SCHEDULE TO SEE WHEN THIS WILL BE UPDATED.**

torib0o(09/07/09)


End file.
